


Day 18: Cookies (Milk)

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>moonlightcalls asked: oh my gosh day 1: mistletoe and it was sweet and short:D and i love prompts so could you maybe do stiles/peter/chris? with cookie baking for santa?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Cookies (Milk)

“What is going on in here?” Stiles asked, standing in the kitchen doorway with his hands on his hips. He glared at the two men by the counter. “Do you have any idea what kind of noise you're making?”

Peter scoffed and Chris rolled his eyes. Not the best course of action in their current situation.

“I was going to make cookies,” Peter proclaimed grandly, then turned to glare at Chris. “When Mr. Control Freak over here decided to cut in and do everything for me.”

“I was trying to help!” Chris protested.

“That's not helping, that's doing,” Peter corrected harshly, baring his fangs in response to Chris's tightened grip on the knife.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said soothingly, waving his hands through the air loosely. “First of all, let's put the knife down. Seriously, Chris, why do you even have that if you guys were baking cookies? Second of all, Peter, I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't know how to bake. Now, I might be mistaken seeing as it was so long ago, being, y'know, _last week_ , but I'm fairly certain you said that.”

“Well, I-I,” Peter started, losing his arrogance as he watched Chris reluctantly lay the knife in the sink. “I wanted to try.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, confused. “You've never wanted to before. You've never even wanted to help me.”

“I don't like working in the kitchen,” Peter said defensively, crossing his arms.

“I know,” Stiles said, still confused. “I've always known that.”

“Is this about what Erica said a few days ago?” Chris asked, understanding breaking across his features slowly.

“No!”

Stiles bit his lip to hold in the instinctive smile at Peter's unintentional cuteness. Then, as Chris's question caught up with him, he lost the urge to smile altogether, instead holding in a primal growl. “What did Erica say?”

Turning his face away pointedly, Peter left Chris to answer. Which he did, short and to the point as always.

“It was while you were getting drinks, I think. She said that she didn't understand why we kept Peter around when he doesn't fit with us or help,” Chris answered, the possessive anger in his eyes matching the fire that was lighting up in Stiles.

“That bitch,” Stiles hissed, moving swiftly to Peter's side and wrapping himself around the older werewolf. He'd never admit it to his lovers, but the urge to bite and claw an enemy was sometimes just as strong as Peter's own instincts. In times like these, Stiles was convinced they were even stronger than Peter's.

“I know I act like it, but I'm not perfect,” Peter said quietly, rubbing his face over Stiles's throat slowly. “Sometimes, the two of you just fit together so well and it looks like you could do without me.”

Chris stepped up and laid a careful hand around the back of Peter's neck. “You don't think I feel the same when I see the two of you like this? I'll never understand the way you're feeling exactly and that frustrates me.”

“I never thought of that,” Stiles said quietly, lifting his head to meet Chris's gaze. “I sometimes forget that just because I'm human doesn't mean I process things like a hunter.”

“No,” Peter agreed, finally lifting his face from where he'd been circling Stiles's neck with careful nips. “You are most definitely more suited to the wolf lifestyle than a hunter could ever be.”

Chris nodded in agreement, for once letting the frustration that brought to show on his face.

“It's still the same for me, you know,” Stiles said, bringing their conversation back on topic. “I mean, every day I get hit with the little things and think 'what do these two men want with a kid like me'?”

Peter growled deep in his throat and Chris curled fingers around a gun that wasn't there, both of them responding to a threat that existed only in their young lover's mind.

“There,” Stiles said, a weak smile brightening his face slightly as he looked at Peter. “You see? We all have these moments, but we can work past them together.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the sentimentality, but the red creeping up his ears gave him away, which Chris was quick to point out. 

“Yes, yes,” Peter huffed, pushing Chris away with the same amount of effort he would give a particularly annoying fly. “We're all perfect together, pieces of a whole, blah blah blah.”

Stiles and Chris laughed, a deep chuckle curling around a slightly breathier giggle. To Peter, it was the most beautiful sound. And the most ridiculous, he concluded as he fell into his own laughter.

“You know,” Stiles said after a minute, gasping as much as talking. “Just because we're all perfect together doesn't mean we can't improve. What do you say, Peter? Wanna help me make cookies for Santa?”

Peter turned away from the barely hidden pleading on Stiles's face and sighed. “I suppose I could help _just this once_.”

Several days later, with the pack all crammed into their not-so-big living room, Stiles watched happily as Chris and Peter moved together to serve everyone, never bumping into each other or getting in the other's way. And when Erica complimented Stiles on the cookies she was gorging herself on, it was Stiles's pleasure to give her a sharp smile and say, “Thanks, but Peter made them this time.”

He'd never seen someone go so pale so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumble.com)


End file.
